Soaring The Sky
by Dark-Ravedge-Hollow
Summary: This is a story based on my Oc's i might be adding some more maybe your Oc's so if you do message me and we can talk it out. Also i have a system where i write chapters during the week, type 'em up then on week ends i add them to my stories
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving the kingdom**

The Aurora Skylines, a kingdom in the clouds made from earth which are kept in the air by the magical four pillars at each corner of the kingdom, in the center sits a palace made of moon stone which sits in the middle of a wall seperating the two halves of the city, the wall itself has two large gates which are always open for the public all day every day, the citizens of the 65% of the kingdoms citizens are pegasi the remaining 35 are both unicorns and normal ponies.

The king and his two children live in the palace one a female the other male, his daughter is a pegasus his son on the other hand is a alicorn, the doctors could not explain how his son became an alicorn one theory of theirs was that he had the balanced genes of his mother whom was a unicorn and his father thus him being an alicorn. The king has a mint green colour, his mane a sky blue along with his eyes, his daughter's coat is a lilac pink colour, her mane is two toned being the colour of dawn and her eyes a bright yellow, his alicorn son's coat was a venetian blue with white patterns on his hooves, his mane was a multitude of colour as it changed slowly from one colour to another sometimes being two toned, his eyes were a silver like colour. The king is called Nova his cutie mark was a simple comet with a red tail, his daughter is known as Princess Stardust her cutie mark a small cluster of stars and last but not least his son Prince Aurora Blitz his cutie mark a multicolourd cloud with silver next to it.

Prince Aurora was in his room sitting at his desk reading a book before he heard a knock at his door, he goes to the door and opens it to find his fathers advisor at the door with a letter.

"Prince Aurora heres a letter to you from Celestia"

"thank you Cloud Breeze" and with that he closed the door on his fathers advisor wanting to be left alone to read the letter which said :_ Dear Prince Aurora I have sent you this letter to ask you to come to the next galloping gala in a few days to ask you to "preform" your spell on the back will be a ticket if you are coming please send a response letter, Yours truly Celestia"_

Aurora headed towards his father throne room yawning gently, he approached the door and he opened them before the guards could with his magic as he stood infront of his father

"Father i'm heading to Equestria to attend the next galloping gala in a few days"

"Then you should take your own boat son after all its the fastest we have since it was designed after you"

Aurora nodded and went to the balcony which he spread his wings and he took off, he flew towards the city docks and landed on his boat which he named the S.S Ozone as he entered the docking room, he was greeted by his friends as he greeted them back happily before a orange colt walked up to him

"gooood mornin Prince how can we assit ya today?"

"well Heartstrum i need the crew back cus were setting sail" The Prince had finished talking as the room was filled with a loud cheer as a smaller colt ran up to him handing him a hat with his cutie mark on it, as a hoofful of colts went on board the S.S Ozone.

"All right then men raise the flag and get ready to set sail Captain Aurora Blitz is ready" he went on board his ship as he stood on the prow of it

"where too Captain?" was a question one of his men asked.

"To Equestria, Canterlot for next galloping gala in a few days".


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises all round

**Surprises all round**

Aurora woke up as the suns rays gently flooded his room, his small desk near the window to the left and the bookselfs to the right of that, he rose out of bed slowly still tired as he left his room and headed to the deck of the ship, he took a step onto the prow and stood on the very edge of it as he unfolded his wings feeling the suns rays warm him, he loved the feeling of the sun on his body and he made a mental note to tell Celestia thanks for raising the sun.

He could hear shuffling of hooves in the hallways as his crew was waking up and he returned to the deck of his ship as he grabbed a hold of the wheel he smirked and turned the wheel as much as possible as the whole ship lurched to the right and preformed a doughnut he pulled back on the gear setting it onto the maximum speed as the ship sped up slowly, he could hear the panicked running of his crew through the corridors undeneath him and the incohearent yelling amongst the crew members as they still did not know whats happening.

"ahahaha this is so much fun to hear them panic this will be well worth the revenge karma is going to through at me but i don't care"

after he finished talking to himself Heartstrum came onto the deck and went to Aurora smiling to himself.

"So you pulled the old speed trick on the crew huh boss?"

"Damn right i did its so fun and they should know when i have the wheel hell nor high water shall stop me"

Heartstrum chuckled as he watched Aurora steer madly making wild curves and turns for no reason at all before he pushed him away from the wheel

"Fine spoil my fun, i'm going to fly for a bit to see if i can find Canterlot"

"Theres no need captain seems like your crazy driving managed to get us here a day early"

"Damnit... i have an idea"

Aurora ran back to his cabin as he put on his hat greeting his crew on his way out, he then spread his wing and flew towards Luna's room from the outside and he dive bombs through the window shattering the glass loudly making Luna jump out of her coat screaming as he looked at her smirking as Celestia ran into Luna's room

"Luna are you okay?!"

"Im fine Tia but Aurora is bleeding from the glass wounds"

"Aurora?"

Aurora waved smirking as blood dripped from several wounds onto the floor as Celestia stares at him a little angrily before she settles and smiles

"Aurora i though i told you to send me a letter to say if you were coming"

"I thought I'd leave it a surprise"

"Well you surprised us both and im sure your old friend will be happy to see you again after so long"

"You mean Spitfire? how's she doing nowadays?"

"Go find her Aurora she should be at the training field"

and with that Aurora took off still bleeding before Celestia could stop him and she smiles happily before leaving Luna's room and humming a gentle tune down the corridor back to whatever duties she had, meanwhile Aurora was nearing the training field as he saw Spitfire and Soarin talking to each other before he dives bomb towards her

"SPITFIRE!"

_~Cliffhanger no jutsu~ what will happen next find out in the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3 Reunions and meetings

**Reunion and meetings**

Spitfire knew the voice well and quickly took to the air before Aurora hit the floor where she once stood as she looked down at him his mane changing from red to blue gently

"Aurora?"

"The one and only"

Spitfire came back down and hugged Aurora as Soarin looked confused, Spitfire broke the ug and turned to Soarin

"Soarin this is my old friend Aurora"

Soarin held out his hoof and Aurora shook it happily still bleeding from the wounds he had from before

"Nice to mee ya Aurora"

"Right back at cha' Soarin"

Aurora yawned and he used a spell to heal the wounds and removed the glass from his body wincing from the pain as Spitfire spoke up again

"Yea me an Soarin are members of the wonderbolts"

"Sweet seems like you kept your promise, i still gotta work on mine though"

Soarin look confused as Spitfire began to explain

"Aurora and i promised each other to fill out dreams mine is to become a member of the wonderbolts and his was to become the greatest hero in Equestria"

Aurora stood looking ar Soarin and grinned largely

"Well good luck on that"

"I don't need luck as long as i have ponies cheering for me i will keep on going cus i never run from a promise"

Aurora yawned and sat down before closing his eyes taking a nap as Soarin stared at him, Celestia flew towards Aurora and poured a bucket of water over him laughing as he yelps slightly

"Gya So cold"

"Haha thats revenge Aurora"

Aurora laughed and shook himself dry as he turned to Celestia

"What goes around comes around eh?"

Celestia nodded gently before laughing with Aurora again seeing his wet mane against his body

"Aurora come with me i want you to meet my student"

"Sure"

And with that Aurora hugged Spitfire and waved goodbye to both Soarin and Spitfire as he flew off after Celestia catching up with her as they landed on a balcony before going inside and heading towards the libary, Celestia opend the door and inside sat a lavender mare reading a book with troubled looks on her face as if she was trying to decipher something

"Twilight this is Prince Aurora Blitz"

Twilight looked up and saw the colt and she walked up to him holding out her hoof

"Im Twilight Sparkle, Celestias Student"

Aurora shook her hoof smiling gently

"Im Prince Aurora Blitz, Captain of the S.S Ozone fastest ship in Equestria and the fastest flyer in my kingdom"

Twilight chuckeld slightly as Aurora tilted his head

"Sorry you remind me of my friend Rainbow dash shes the fastest flyer in Equestria"

Aurora sat down and smiled at Twilight's remark and he yawned gently

"Man im so sleepy but im not tired to sleep"

Celestia stood behind Aurora and looked down at him

"So Twilight why dont you show Aurora the book your readin he may be able to help you"

Twilight nodded and levitated the book over to Aurora and left it infront of his face pointing at the passage

"I can't decipher what it says"

Aurora cleared his throat

"With harmony there exists chaos, one cannot exists with out another lest the balance be disturbed therefore perfection can't exists"

Twilight looked astounded at Aurora

"How do you know what it says"

"That passage comes from a old book back home in my kingdom was written by a mage from about 100 years ago, i have my own libary at home too"

"Really?"

"Yep my sister calls me a egg-head way too often"

"So does my freind Rainbow Dash"

Aurora chuckles as Twilight laughed with him.


End file.
